Lady Merlin
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Lady Merlin was raised in Camelot by Ygraine and Uther beside their children Morgana and Arthur. When Uther suggests Merlin marries to a prince from an ally kingdom Arthur becomes outraged and has to come to the fact that he is in love with her. Based on a prompt from and dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel. Alive!Uther, Alive!Ygraine, Good!Morgana, Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Fem!Merlin.
1. Marriage Plans

**Title: **Lady Merlin

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Lady Merlin was raised in by Ygraine and Uther beside their children Morgana and Arthur. When Uther suggests Merlin marries to a prince from an ally kingdom Arthur becomes outraged and has to come to the fact that he is in love with her. Based on a prompt from and dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel.

**Word count: **

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N/ First Chapter of this fic, enjoy, there will not be another week or so. **

* * *

Merlin grunted to herself as her maidservant ran a cob through her notty raven hair, Merlin made small noises of discomfort whenever the maid came across a large not and had to tug hard.

"Almost done m'lady, you have to look your best for today." The maid said and Merlin groaned louder.

"Why? Ugh, everyone in the kingdom knows that Morgana is the one with beautiful hair and a pretty face, I am the normal one."

"You are also pretty Lady Merlin." Her maid said, shocked that her mistress have basically called herself plain and ugly.

"No I'm not, ugh, does this mean I'll have to wear make up?" Merlin said, tilting her head backwards to look at her maid.

"Yes it does." Her maid answered, ignoring what she had said before, you could never win an argument with Merlin about her looks, she would always call herself ugly even though she was one of the most beautiful woman in all of Camelot, everyone would agree!

"I hate wearing make up." Merlin sighed but let her maid put some on her face.

"I know Lady Merlin, but it is only for today." Merlin nodded and allowed her maid to finish her make up before leading her to the court room where the King and Queen were summoning all of the members of the court.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, me and my wife have gathered you all here today because we have an important announcement." Uther said, holding Ygraine's hand.

Arthur and Merlin were stood to one side of the king and queen while Morgana stood on the other side. Arthur leaned over to Merlin and whispered in her ear.

"My mother's too old to have another child...right?" Merlin giggled and nodded at Arthur who smirked.

"As we did four years ago to Morgana, it is time we marry off Lady Merlin who is now eighteen." Merlin and Arthur looked at the King and Queen in shock.

Four years ago, when Morgana had turned eighteen she had been married off to King Uther's best knight, Sir Leon, who's five years her elder, the two had been friends before they had married and their marriage was slightly awkward but not as awkward as two strangers marrying, they didn't show any personal displays of affection out in public so whether or not they were romantically involved or not.

But Merlin knew that their relationship was now more than friendly and had been that way since a month after their marriage and Morgana had even shared some very exciting news, Gaius had old Morgana last month that she was pregnant, only one or two months gone, but still, pregnant!

Morgana had told Leon last week and he took it very well, he was actually overjoyed to become a father, and unlike most men, he didn't care if he didn't get a son, he just wanted a healthy child.

Morgana hadn't told anyone else part from Merlin and Leon, and of course Gaius, since she was only three months pregnant but was planning to tell the King and Queen and the court next month as her pregnancy would begin to show and she would have to get some new dresses to fit her.

But Merlin couldn't think of herself getting married and having children, at least not for a few more years, she was only eighteen and Arthur was far older than her, twenty-one, why didn't they marry him off before they married her off?

"Prince Marcus of Mardon will be arriving tomorrow afternoon, he is the future husband of Lady Merlin." the court applauded loudly as Uther brought Merlin forward so the court could see her better and applaud her more. Merlin blushed and looked away, back at Arthur who had a stern look on his face and refused to look at Merlin.

* * *

"Did you know father would marry you off to some Prince!?" Arthur questioned her angrily as he stormed into Merlin's chambers later that evening, Merlin's maid quickly made her way out of the room not wanting to get in between the argument.

"What? Of course not, if I had known I would have refused to marry him! I don't even know who he is, I've never met him before? How could you think that!"

"Well, you didn't say anything to father about not wanting to marry the man!"

"How was I suppose to do that!?" Merlin shouted.

"Um, I don't know, just tell him!"

"And embarrass me in front of the court! I couldn't do that, the man raised me from a child, if it wasn't for him I would most likely be dead right now! I owe him so much, if he wants me to do this for him, I'll do it."

Arthur was going to reply when Ygraine walked into the room and by the look on her face she had heard the whole of Merlin and Arthur's argument.

"Mother." he acknowledged her and she nodded at her son.

"Arthur, if you would leave me and Merlin alone to talk please?" Ygraine asked, obviously seeing how stressed Merlin was and Arthur was not helping her in the slightest.

"Of course Mother." He said before glaring at Merlin and then leaving them alone.

Merlin sat on the edge of her bed and stifled a sob as she covered her face with her hands. Ygraine had seen her cry enough time having raised her since she was a small child. Ygraine rubbed Merlin's back, comforting her.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, I did try and talk Uther out of it, as I did with Morgana, but he is a stubborn man." Merlin nodded.

"At least Morgana was friends with the person she married, I have no idea who the man I'm marrying is I've never met him before!" Merlin said, sobbing back into her hands, no tears yet escaping her eyes.

"You have met him before Merlin."

"What?" Merlin said looking up at her mother figure. "When?"

"Almost 13 years ago, don't you remember?" Ygraine asked her and Merlin rolled her eyes.

"Ygraine, I can hardly remember what I did last week, do you really think I'll remember thirteen years ago?" Ygraine chuckled.

"I guess not, you're memory is not the best." Merlin couldn't agree more with that statement. "Well, when you were two years old, myself and Uther found you in the forests abandoned, as you already know." Merlin nodded, knowing the story already, she had always been raised knowing that she was not Uther and Ygraine's daughter, they didn't want to lie to her, but they were the closest thing she had to parents and a family since nobody knew who hers was.

By the time Uther and Ygraine had brought her to Camelot they already had two children, their oldest, Princess Morgana who was six years old and Prince Arthur who was five years old.

"Well a couple of years later Uther began discussing with me about the possibility of arranged marriages for our children. I objected, wanting our children to marry who they loved, but making allies with other kingdoms was very important to him, no matter what I said, and when you and Morgana were only children he began searching for possible nobles and royals that you could marry one you got older."

"What about Arthur, did Uther not want to marry him off to some princess?"

"No, well at least not until Uther himself became ill and Arthur would have to take the throne, but as the two of you will not take the throne, he wanted to marry you two off as soon as you turned eighteen, anyway back to you and Lord Marcus." Merlin sighed and Ygraine chuckled.

"When you were five years old, Uther had managed to find someone who would be an excellent match for you, the Prince Marcus, who at the time was eight years old."

"Well, at least he's not twenty years older than me." Ygraine nodded.

"That is the only thing I was happy with about this arranged marriage, well he and his parents came to Camelot so that the King and Uther could talk about the proposal of marriage."

"Why did Uther want me to marry Prince Marcus and not any other Prince or Lord or someone or other?"

"Prince Marcus' kingdom is very big and has one of the most powerful armies, even more powerful than Camelot's, that and the King was very old, so he would have to be looking for a wife for his son and you and Morgana were the only girls young enough for his son, since you were younger the King chose you and ever since we've been waiting for this day."

"And why did nobody tell me any of this?"

"I wanted to, but Uther would not let me tell you, I'm sorry Merlin." Ygraine said, comforting the stressed teen.

"It's okay, Ygraine, you and Uther have done so much for me, marrying this man is the least I can do to show you two how grateful I truly am." Merlin said, a smile on her face even though Ygraine knew too well that it was faked.

"Although." Merlin continued, looking downwards. "I still don't understand why Arthur reacted so harshly."

"Oh, Merlin, you are oblivious." Ygraine said before kissing her forehead and leaving Merlin alone in her chambers, even more confused than she was a few moments before.

* * *

"_Merlin! Come on let's play." A small Morgana called out to the other raven haired girl who stumbled on over to the older girl._

"_No, Morgana she's playing with me." A moody Arthur said, catching Merlin by the arm and not allowing her to walked over to Morgana, instead of kicking up a fuss Merlin stood there with Arthur._

"_Arthur, Merlin, Morgana." the sweet voice of Ygraine called out to the children and they ran over to the source of her voice._

"_What is is mother?" Morgana asked, her unusual green eyes wide._

"_I've got someone for you too meet, this is Prince Marcus." she introduced the pale boy with brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was older than all the three of them so they were a little scared to play with him, well, all apart from Arthur. "I'll leave the four of you to play." Ygraine said, walking off the green and back into the caste._

"_Hello Marcus my name is Morgana." The oldest girl said proudly and held out her hand which was shook by the brown haired boy._

"_It's nice to meet you Morgana." he replied politely._

"_I'm Arthur." Arthur said plainly, his expression sour, but Marcus was polite to him, smiling and nodding at the other prince and then turned to the third child who looked very nervous._

"_And you are?" Marcus asked, and after receiving no answer from the girl he moved closer and spoke again. "It's okay, you can tell me your name, I don't bite." he chuckled and earned a little smile out of the girl._

"_Merlin, my name is Merlin." she said._

"_Merlin? That's a pretty name." the Prince said and Merlin smiled, embarrassed, both ignored the glare they were receiving from Arthur._

"_Do you want to play with me, in the __forests perhaps, we don't have forests like them in Mardon!"_

"_Sure!" Merlin said, grinning but before the two could walk off Arthur stopped them. _

"_No!"_

"_Arthur, she wants to play with Marcus, leave 'em alone." Morgana told her younger brother._

"_No, she's playing with me!"_

"_Prince Arthur, please, I'm only here for a little while and I wanna play with Merlin." Marcus tried to reason with the upset prince._

"_She's mine!" Arthur said as he tugged Merlin away from the other prince. "Not yours!" and with __that he took Merlin and stormed off into the castle._

"_Don't worry Marcus, you can play with Merlin later, when Arthur's cooled down. Do you want me to show you the villages?" The prince nodded eagerly._

* * *

Merlin stirred awake from her dream, looking at the deep blue drapes that covered the top of her King sized bed. Turning her head she saw it was dark outside and groaned, why did she wake up so early?

Whilst lying in her bed, she thought back to the dream she was having before she woke up, but somehow she could have sworn that it was actually a memory instead of a dream...she'd have to ask Ygraine once it was morning, although not over the morning meal, she didn't want Uther to get over excited about he remembering more about her soon to be husband, nor did she want to upset Arthur any more than current things had.

She wondered why Arthur got so upset after he had heard what Uther


	2. Revealing

**Title: **Lady Merlin

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Lady Merlin was raised in by Ygraine and Uther beside their children Morgana and Arthur. When Uther suggests Merlin marries to a prince from an ally kingdom Arthur becomes outraged and has to come to the fact that he is in love with her. Based on a prompt from and dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel. Alive!Uther, Alive!Ygraine, Good!Morgana, Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Fem!Merlin.

**Word count: **1,603

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Ygraine had barely woken up when she had someone knocking at her door.

"Come in." she called out and was surprised to see Merlin walked into her and Uther's chambers, normally Merlin wasn't even up at this time, whatever she wanted to talk to her about it must be important.

"Good Morning Ygraine."

"Good morning Merlin, you're up early." The statement made Merlin smile slightly.

"Yes I am...I had trouble sleeping last night."

"Oh, my dear, why?" Ygraine patted the bed beside her and Merlin sat down.

"I had a dream last night, it felt so real and it seemed like a memory, and I just wanted to ask you if this was indeed a memory."

"And how do you know that I will be able to provide you with an answer?"

"You were in the first part of my dream..."

"And who else was in your dream Merlin?"

"Myself, Morgana and Arthur but we were all younger, You, and..."

"And...?"

"Prince Marcus."

"Oh, you remember then."

"I might do, if you tell me whether or not my dream was true."

"Well, I'll talk you through my dream and you can tell me." Ygraine nodded and let Merlin speak.

"It started with me, Morgana and Arthur playing some game and they were fighting over who was going to play with me." Ygraine chuckled at that. "And then you came over and introduced Prince Marcus and left him to play with us, and me and Marcus got to know each other and we were going to go off and play a game in the forests but Arthur wouldn't let Marcus play with me and then he dragged me off to play with me." Merlin breathed in deeply after speaking so much.

"I can say that you dream was in fact a memory, Merlin."

"It was? Well that is freaky." Merlin said.

"How so?"

"I remembered something from my past in my dream."

"That happens to a lot of people, Merlin." Ygraine reasoned.

"Yes I guess so." Merlin stood up as did Ygraine and the two shared a brief hug. "Thank you Ygraine, now I have to go and talk to Arthur."

"Oh, and why is a talk with Arthur needed?"

"I want to know why he reacted so badly to Uther marrying me off."

"Yes, I believe you should talk to him about that...good luck Merlin."

"Thank you Ygraine." Merlin exited Ygraine and Uther's chambers and almost walked straight into Uther. "Oh, Sorry...Uther." The man smiled at the girl.

"It's fine Merlin, were you talking to Ygraine?"

"Yes, sire." she said, instinctively calling the king by his title, she never wanted to get on the wrong side of the king.

"What about? If you do not mind me asking."

"Of course not." she smiled. "I had a dream last night and wondered if it was real, so I asked Ygraine if I was, I really wanted to know because in the dream was Prince Marcus."

"And was the dream in fact true?"

"It was sire."

"And do you feel positively about Prince Marcus?"

"From the dream, yes, but I haven't seen him for years, he may well have changed."

"Yes, but he is to arrive in a few hours, so you will see for yourself then." Merlin nodded and Uther walked into his and Ygraine's chambers whilst Merlin walked to Arthurs.

* * *

"Uther, where have you been?"

"Geoffrey wanted to talk to me about taxes and a few other things, how are you?"

"I am fine, Uther, why do you worry, Gaius said my health was perfectly fine."

"When one's wife faints for no reason, one worries." The King said, sitting beside his wife, placing his hand over hers, Ygraine noticed Uther's mind was else where.

"Uther what is troubling you...besides my fainting, which, by the way, happened many days ago."

"I still worry about you my love, but I also worry about Merlin."

"If you worried about her you would have told her she was the marry that man earlier on."

"I am not worried about that Ygraine."

"Then what is it?" Ygraine asked, wondering what Uther could possibly be worrying about.

"Merlin told me what she was discussing with you."

"Yes...and?"

"I am worried that she might be a...sear." Uther whispered.

"Uther..."

"I don't want to have to execute her...she is like a daughter to me."

"And me also, but Uther that is a big leap from a dream that is true to her being a magical being."

"Yes, but what if she turns out to be one, I will be forced to hurt her."

"Uther, if that comes, we will find a way around it, I promise you, now come on, we must ready for when the prince arrives."

* * *

Arthur was half way through putting on his chain mail, with the help of a servant when someone knocked at the door to his chambers.

"Come in." he called out and was shocked to see Merlin walk into his chambers. "Merlin, what are you doing here?"

"Arthur, I need to talk to you." Arthur nodded and looked to the servant who was helping him put on his chain mail.

"Leave us." he said.

"But sire."

"Leave." he repeated and the servant bowed before leaving the two alone in the room. "What do you want to talk to me about then, Merlin?" he asked.

"I wanted to know why you reacted so badly after Uther said that I was going to be married off to Prince Marcus."

"I was angry at you because you did not tell me." he said trying to fix his chain mail on his shoulder.

"For crying out loud Arthur, I. Didn't. Know. How many times do I have to tell you, when Uther announced it, it was as much as a surprise to me as I was to you!"

"Is that true?"

"Yes, of course it is Arthur, I wouldn't lie to you about this, If I had found out I would have gone straight to you, I tell you everything Arthur, you're my best friend." Arthur nodded. "Now, why did react so badly." Arthur knew he had to tell her now, or he would never be able to.

"You deserve to stay in the Pendragon house all your life, not go to Prince Marcus'."

"Arthur, what are you talking about? I will still be in the house of Pendragon but I would also be in Prince Marcus'."

"But you would no longer have the Pendragon name." he told her, whilst fixing his chain mail and making sure it was all on tightly.

"Arthur, I couldn't keep the Pendragon name, the only way I could keep the Pendragon name if you and me..." Her eyes widened with realisation as she understood what Arthur was getting at and why Arthur was so angry that she was getting married to Prince Marcus.

"Arthur..." before she could say any more he walked forward and kissed her, and with just a seconds thought she kissed back, and hooked her arms around his neck, having to raise herself on her tip toes slightly. Merlin pulled away from Arthur to ask him something.

"Arthur, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to." Arthur admitted, blushing.

"Well, I'm glad I found out." Merlin said, grinning and moved back to kiss Arthur who was happy to oblige, Merlin soon found herself being picked up by Arthur, hooking her legs around his hips and grounding their bodies together making Arthur moan and pull away from Merlin's lips.

"Merlin, no."

"Why not?"

"You're engaged to marry another Prince, one who is arriving in a couple of hours."

"I don't care."

"Merlin!" Merlin sighed and pulled her legs away from Arthur so she was standing on the floor.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I don't know what came over me." Arthur smirked.

"It's okay, Merlin, I wanted it, It's just...we can't."

"I know..."

"What are we going to do?" Merlin asked Arthur against his chest.

"I don't know..."

"We should tell Ygraine, before Prince Marcus arrives." Merlin said.

"We can't tell my mother." Arthur said, panicked.

"Well would you rather tell your mother or your father?" Merlin said.

"You're right let's tell my mother." Arthur said, pulling Merlin out of his chambers and to his mothers.

* * *

"Mother?" Arthur called out when he entered his mother's chambers with Merlin by his side.

"Yes, Arthur." His mother replied, walking out of the side room and to where Merlin and Arthur were standing. "Oh, Hello, Merlin, are you feeling better than this morning?"

"Yes, thank you Ygraine."

"That's good, now why are the two of you here?"

"We needed to tell you something mother." Arthur said.

"Oh, good, have the two of you finally admitted your romantic feelings for each other?" Ygraine asked excitedly.

"What, how?" Merlin began to ask.

"Oh, please, it was so obvious that the two of you loved each other and have for years, I am just so glad you two have finally admitted it."

"But Ygraine, what are we going to do? I have to marry Prince Marcus, and he is arriving in the next hour!" Merlin said.

"Sweetheart." Ygraine said, stepping closer to Merlin so she could hug the distressed girl. "It's okay, you will meet with Marcus today whilst I talk with my husband, oh and Arthur can watch over the two of you and make sure Marcus does nothing that Merlin doesn't want him to."

"Of course Mother." she said, smiling at Merlin.

"Now hurry you two and ready yourselves, Prince Marcus will be here shortly."


	3. Prince Marcus

**Title: **Lady Merlin

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Lady Merlin was raised in by Ygraine and Uther beside their children Morgana and Arthur. When Uther suggests Merlin marries to a prince from an ally kingdom Arthur becomes outraged and has to come to the fact that he is in love with her. Based on a prompt from and dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel. Alive!Uther, Alive!Ygraine, Good!Morgana, Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Fem!Merlin.

**Word count: **919

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

King Uther, Queen Ygraine, Prince Arthur, Princess Morgana, Lady Merlin and various knights and members of the court stood on the steps waiting for the arrival of Prince Marcus, who was coming alone, as his very elderly father was ill, it was rumoured that the King was on his death bed, which made Uther very happy, but then again it was only rumoured so no one was allowed to speak a word about it, nobody wanted to upset the Prince, for this alliance was very special to Uther and if anyone were to ruin it, the King would waste no time chopping off their head.

The sounds of horses hooves clattering on the ground and wheels going along the stone floor, alerted everyone that the Prince was in Camelot and would be in front of them any second now, everyone stood up straight as the carriage came in front of them.

Prince Marcus stepped out of the carriage and was helped out by two male servants. Merlin was happy to see that this man was very handsome and looked much like he had in her dream only older and more handsome instead of cute.

His brown hair was longer, covering his ears and flicked out slightly by them and had freckles painted on his cheeks, which Merlin could just about make out. He was very tall, taller than Arthur who stood at 6', Merlin estimated that he was 6'2 at the least, and he was very well built, although not as muscular as Arthur.

Prince Marcus smiled and walked over to the royals and the people with them, his eyes focusing on Merlin, knowing her from the minute he had stepped out of the carriage, she looked just the same as she had when they were younger, only now she was far more astonishingly beautiful and had a very womanly curvy body and was filled in, in all the right places, as well as a face to die for, beautiful ebony hair that frame and complemented her face perfectly and as far as Marcus could work out, her eyes were blue, although not very dark, maybe dark blue. Marcus stopped walking when he reached King Uther.

"Your highness." Prince Marcus bowed at the King.

"Your majesty." King Uther bowed back, as did everyone. "Let us lead you to the council room where we will discuss what we will be doing during your visit, setting aside some time for you and Merlin to spend together." Uther grinned at Merlin who blushed and looked downwards, not seeing the smirk Prince Marcus sent over to her.

"I'd love that." Merlin blushed even more, and with her head down she didn't see the glare Arthur sent Prince Marcus' way.

* * *

After hours in the throne room discussing what Prince Marcus' would be doing in his one week visit as well as beginning some discussions the council was dismissed and Prince Marcus walked out of the throne room with the King and Queen of Camelot.

"We are very glad you're going through the commitment your father made over ten years ago."

"I was not going to break a promise that my father made, we take things like this very seriously."

"And how is your father?" Ygraine asked, politely and partly because her husband had asked her to ask the young prince.

"Not well...I fear that I shall become King quicker than I thought."

"I am very sorry." Ygraine said and Uther nodded.

"It's okay, my father became a father at an old age...I knew we would die whilst I was still of a young age, this is why I think marriage is a good idea, I will need a Queen to provide me with heirs."

"Merlin and you you would make beautiful children."

"As long as they look like Merlin, I am sure they will." Marcus said, looking back at Merlin flashing her a smile which she returned and when he looked away she frowned and looked at Arthur by her side who was both frowning and glaring at the other prince. Merlin placed a hand on his arm and his stare went to her, although softening.

"Don't worry." she whispered and he smiled at her before glaring at Prince Marcus again.

"Merlin?" Uther said and Merlin looked towards the King.

"Yes?"

"Would you and Prince Marcus like to spend some time together? Maybe you could show him around Camelot."

"Of course." Merlin smiled at King Uther and then Prince Marcus and looked desperately over at Ygraine who then spoke up.

"Arthur, you can go with them, you can show Prince Marcus the training grounds and let him meet the knights." Ygraine said and Arthur smiled widely.

"Of course Mother, that sounds like an excellent idea." he said and looked over at Prince Marcus who did look amused that someone was going to interrupt his private time with Merlin.

As the three walked off down the corridor and out of the castle, Uther turned to his wife, with a not happy look on his face.

"Why did you tell Arthur to go with them?" he asked.

"Oh Uther, can't I ask my son to do anything?"

"Not if I wanted Merlin and Marcus to have some time alone together."

"Oh, Uther, why don't we have our own alone time?" she asked, moving closer to her husband and putting her hand on his chest and that was all Ygraine needed to do to make Uther forget about Arthur leaving with Merlin and Marcus.


	4. Around Town

**Title: **Lady Merlin

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Lady Merlin was raised in by Ygraine and Uther beside their children Morgana and Arthur. When Uther suggests Merlin marries to a prince from an ally kingdom Arthur becomes outraged and has to come to the fact that he is in love with her. Based on a prompt from and dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel. Alive!Uther, Alive!Ygraine, Good!Morgana, Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Fem!Merlin.

**Word count: **1,104

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

"So, Merlin, what do you do around Camelot for fun?" Prince Marcus asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the young woman, ignoring Arthur by her other side.

"I normally have to make clothes with Morgana against my will." she said making the young prince laugh. "I go out to the forests to relax or swim in the lake or Arthur lets me train with the knights." she said smiling at the Prince of Camelot whilst Marcus glared at Arthur.

"You let her fight?" Prince Marcus asked as if a girl training or fighting was something dreadful.

"Of course, I don't force her, she wants to learn." he said and Merlin smiled and nodded at Prince Marcus. "She is also very good, almost a rival to myself."

"Oh, please, I have beaten you many times." Merlin said rolling her eyes.

"All of which I let you win or gave you an advantage." Arthur grinned.

"Ah, you so did not, I won all of those fights by myself." she said, elbowing Arthur in the ribs making him wince.

"Of course you did Merlin." he mocked and she slapped his side, and they both laughed.

Prince Marcus, not liking all the attention being drawn away from him, decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Other than those activities what else do you for fun?" Prince Marcus asked her.

"Um..." she said, trying to think of something.

"Horse riding?" Arthur suggested and Merlin's face brightened up as Marcus' darkened.

"Oh, yes, horse riding, I love horse riding, ever since I was a little girl, me, Arthur and King Uther would ride out into into the woods and would spend hours riding around and we still do when we are not too busy and even take the horses by the lake and even let them swim and wash in it." she grinned widely as did Arthur and Marcus managed a smile.

"For my thirteenth birthday Arthur brought me my own horse." Merlin said, smiling her beautiful smile in Arthur's direction who smiled back at her.

"Oh, really?" Marcus said and Arthur and Merlin moved their gazes from each other.

"Yes, a beautiful male stallion, I called him Hamish." she said proudly.

"And he still rides well?" Marcus asked.

"Of course!." Merlin exclaimed. "I take very good care of my horse and the horses that also do not belong to me."

"Yeah, Merlin loves animals, even insects." Arthur cringed and Marcus chuckled.

"Well, perhaps we should go horse riding sometime, if it is okay for me to borrow one of your horses."

"It is no trouble." Arthur said.

"Yeah and it will be fun, you, me and Arthur out horse rising, I haven't been horse riding in over a month!"

"Merlin, we went horse riding last week." Arthur said rolling his eyes and Merlin hit his arm.

"Whatever, it feels like a month ago." she said to Arthur before turning to speak to Marcus. "How about tomorrow, midday?" she suggested and Marcus nodded.

"Of course." he said, still not happy that Arthur would be joining them...again. How was he supposed to find out more about his future wife and spend alone time with her if Arthur kept getting in the middle...perhaps he could say something to the king about this.

"Marcus, are you alright?" The other prince asked and Marcus was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, of course." Marcus said, sending the prince a faked smile before turning back to Lady Merlin. "I think it is about time I returned you back to the castle." he said in an almost cheeky manner and held out his hand for the young woman to take. Merlin looked over at Arthur who frowned before turning back to Marcus and smiling at him.

"Yes I guess it is." she said taking his hand and Marcus walked her away from Arthur and to the castle, Arthur sighed and walked behind them.

* * *

"Ah, Prince Marcus." King Uther said as he walked down one side of the corridor with his wife and saw Prince Marcus, Lady Merlin and his son come down the other side of the corridor.

"King Uther." he bowed his head to the king.

"I trust you three had a good time around the lower town?" the King asked as the five met in the middle.

"Yes I did, Merlin showed me around and we even plan on going horse riding tomorrow, Prince Arthur has allowed me to use one of his horses."

"That is very generous of him." Uther said, sending his son a smile which Arthur knew was too fake.

"King Uther, would it be okay if I spoke to you alone for a moment?" The prince asked and Merlin and Arthur looked at each other worried about what the Prince was going to ask Uther.

"Of course, Prince Marcus." Uther said and pointed to the door they were standing by and they walked inside the room, closing the door behind them leaving the Queen, Prince and Lady of Camelot outside.

"So." Ygraine said, directing the attention away from the door. "How did the day go?"

"I tried as hard as possible to make sure Arthur was joined into what we were doing and our conversations which turned out to be very successful and I've made sure that Arthur comes with me and Marcus when we go horse riding tomorrow." Merlin grinned as did Arthur and Ygraine nodded happily at the two.

The doors which Uther and Marcus had gone through not too long ago opened and the two men walked through. Marcus had a wide smile on his face while Uther had a stern serious look on his face.

"Arthur."

"Yes Father?"

"Tomorrow you will assist me in the court meetings tomorrow and will then train the new knights." The king said.

"But father, I'm going horse riding with Merlin and Prince Marcus tomorrow."

"Well now you are not, you will assist me and train the new knights."

"It is not up for debate Arthur, I will see you tomorrow morning." Uther walked away beckoning Ygraine to follow him which she did. Arthur followed the two, determined to make his father change his mind and let him go horse riding with Merlin and Marcus.

"Well." Prince Marcus started. "I guess it will be only you and I tomorrow." he said, taking one of Merlin's pale hands and placing a kiss upon it. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to retire to my chambers for the evening, I will see you tomorrow." Merlin nodded and glared at the retreating form of Prince Marcus.


	5. Kisses

**Title: **Lady Merlin

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Lady Merlin was raised in by Ygraine and Uther beside their children Morgana and Arthur. When Uther suggests Merlin marries to a prince from an ally kingdom Arthur becomes outraged and has to come to the fact that he is in love with her. Based on a prompt from and dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel. Alive!Uther, Alive!Ygraine, Good!Morgana, Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Fem!Merlin.

**Word count: **1,779

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Merlin had been dreading the morning all night, and now it was here. Arthur was already with Uther in the council room and she had to meet Prince Marcus in just under half an hour to go out horse riding.

She sighed as she flung herself out of bed and to her wardrobe collecting her tunic and breeches, not wanting to wear a dress horse riding, she did hate wearing dresses at any occasion but being a royal, she needed to do so, to keep up the image.

Once she was dressed and she has tied up her hair, she made her way down to the castle steps where Prince Marcus would be waiting for her with the two horses they would be riding out into the forests on.

* * *

When she arrived she saw two servants packing up the horses saddles with various things inside. Merlin couldn't think of why they would need to bring anything with them if they were going horse riding.

"Ah, Merlin, you're ready." Prince Marcus said as he noticed Merlin coming down the steps. He must of noticed her confused gaze because he explained why the servants were packing things into the horse's saddles.

"I thought we could stop by the lake and have a picnic, it would give us some private time to get to know each other." he smiled and she grimaced back, hoping it would pass as a smile.

She walked past the Prince and mounted her horse waiting for Marcus to go the same before they rode off together, Merlin looked back just once to look up at the council room's window, wishing Arthur was joining them, she didn't want to be alone with Prince Marcus.

* * *

Small chit chat had been been shared during the ride to the lake. Merlin had been trying not to speak as much as possible, hoping it would drive him away or at least make him stop talking to her.

When they reached the lake Prince Marcus had already dismounted his horse and was by Merlin's side holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled at him and took his hand before jumping off the horse.

"Thank you." Merlin said as she landed on the ground, shaking her hand from Marcus' as he didn't let go straight away.

"I'll set things up." Marcus said taking a red and white chequered picnic blanket out of one side of the horse's saddle as well as various bits of food which were wrapped up carefully in cloth.

"Where did you get the food?" Merlin asked.

"I ask the kitchens to prepare us food for a picnic last night."

"Last night?" Merlin asked, walking away from her horse and closer to the water's edge. She received no verbal response, only a nod of the Prince's head showed he had heard her. "I'm not very fond of surprises." she said, trying to show her dislike for the situation without sounding mean or bitchy.

"Ah, but this is a nice surprise." the Prince said spreading the picnic blanket on the floor and placing the picnic basket on top of that and filling it up with several pieces of food, but placing some on the blanket as well as some wine.

Once everything was out of the saddles and set up for the picnic, Prince Marcus sat himself down on the picnic blanket on one side of the basket and then look behind him at Merlin and gestured for her to sit beside him on the picnic blanket, on the other side of the basket.

Merlin smiled and took her place on the blanket and the prince handed her some sweet bread, which was her favourite. She look up at him curiously and he laughed.

"I wanted to make sure you enjoyed this picnic, so I needed to know what food you liked, so I asked the chefs and cooks what you like and here is the food that they prepared." Prince Marcus said, picking up a piece of sweet bread from himself. They both took a bite out of their pieces of bread and Merlin made a noise of approval.

"This is amazing." Prince Marcus chuckled. "What else did the cook and chefs prepare for us then?" Merlin asked.

"Well..." Prince Marcus said, digging into the basket and pulling out some fresh looking strawberries, he only took as much as he could hold in his hand and Merlin placed the sweet bread on the blanket so she could cup her hands together so that Marcus could hand her the juicy strawberries.

Merlin moved them all into the palm of one of her hands and picked up one before popping one into her mouth and biting it, leaving the green part and placing it on the floor.

"Oh my god they are so good." Merlin said once she had finished the strawberry.

"I'm glad you like them, we have plenty more food, but I will leave you with the sweet bread and strawberries for now." he said and then took out two goblets and a carrier of wine. "Wine?" he asked.

"I don't drink." Merlin said, it was true, she only drank when her and Arthur went to the tavern, she wouldn't allow herself to get the slightest bit drunk without someone she trusted there and she did not trust Marcus with her, especially not drunk.

"Just a glass?" he tried to tempt her but she shook her head.

"No thank you, don't stop yourself though." She said, smiling at the prince who poured himself a glass of the blood red wine and took a sip, while Merlin popped another strawberry into her mouth. There was a small silence between them, the two just staring out at the lake, before Prince Marcus spoke.

"This is a truly beautiful lake there are none like this where I am from, Camelot is a truly amazing place." Merlin nodded, not wanting to speak and placing another strawberry into her mouth so she couldn't.

"And the water is so clear, so clean and so blue, they almost match your eye colour." Prince Marcus said taking another sip of his wine. Merlin blushed at what he said and this didn't go unnoticed by the prince.

"Why do you blush whenever I give you a compliment? Surely a woman as beautiful as yourself should be used to such compliments." Marcus said and Merlin blushed even darker. "There you go again."

"Oh shut up, I don't get compliments." She said looking away from him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" she said, not looking at him still. "I just don't, or if I do then they don't say it to my face."

"Well you should get more compliments." he said finishing off his wine and leaning over to Merlin, who sensed he had gotten closer and turned her face and he pushed his lips onto hers. It only took a second for Merlin to respond by slapping the prince around the face who pulled back, holding his cheek that had been slapped and looked at Merlin which a shocked expression.

"Y-You slapped me." he said.

"Well you tried to kiss me." she said, frowning, her blue eyes wide with disgust.

"We are to be wed, we will have the kiss among other things when we are." he said, glaring at her as he removed his hand from his face to revealed she had left a pink mark.

"Not if I don't want to, and not if I am forced, like you tried to force me to kiss you." the Prince rolled his eyes.

"I didn't force you to kiss me."

"If I hadn't slapped you away when I did, you would have stuck your tongue down my throat!"

"And what is wrong with that?" he asked with a dull expression.

"Everything, I do not love you!"

"Not many marriages are based on love, many are arranged, like ours will be, but it doesn't have to be, Merlin." he said and she stood up, brushing herself down and storming off to her horse. "Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Back to Camelot and away from you." he said as she mounted her horse and rode off back to Camelot, not looking back one.

* * *

Arthur was out in the training fields training the new knights, many of whom were very young and took longer to learn things than the elder knights. Just as he had gone over to a serving boy to fetch some water he saw Merlin ride through Camelot on her own, a sour expression on her face.

She stopped just by the training fields, tying her horse to a post before walking over to Arthur in the training fields.

"Merlin, what's wrong? And where is Prince Marcus?" he asked, but received no answer as Merlin flung her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug which he returned. She pulled back a few minutes later to answer his prior questions.

"I left him by the lake side because he kissed me."

"Did he force himself on you?" Arthur asked growing angry.

"No, I slapped him and left." she said.

"Good." she sighed.

"I just really didn't want my first kiss to go to someone like him, I know it sounds silly, but I wanted it to mean something and instead it was with someone I don't even like who forced a kiss onto me and tried to stick his tongue down my throat." she said, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the ground.

"Well maybe your second kiss will make up for the first." Arthur said, hooking his arm around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him, the movement startled Merlin and her arms became uncrossed and rested on his chest.

"Arthur, people are looking." she said looking around the training fields and near by areas where knights, servants and other people were looking at the two in shock.

"Let them." Arthur said, using his other hand to cup Merlin's face and draw her attention back to him. Once he had it, he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her, deeply. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair, grabbing it by the roots in an attempt to pull him closer. When his tongue asked for entry she gave in, letting it explore her mouth, her tongue joining in.

After a while, air was needed by both and they pulled away looking into each other's glazed over eyes.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON" An angry voice yelled over the area and both of them froze.


	6. Decisions

**Title: **Lady Merlin

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Lady Merlin was raised in by Ygraine and Uther beside their children Morgana and Arthur. When Uther suggests Merlin marries to a prince from an ally kingdom Arthur becomes outraged and has to come to the fact that he is in love with her. Based on a prompt from and dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel. Alive!Uther, Alive!Ygraine, Good!Morgana, Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Fem!Merlin.

**Word count: **1,040

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur spun around, although they still held onto each other, to face the angry voice that had shouted Arthur's name. Marching towards them was Uther with Marcus by his side, both looking furiously at them, and trailing behind them was Ygraine looking at them with a worried expression although her face did have a trace of happiness for the two that had just shared their first kiss.

"Arthur what the hell do you think you are doing." Uther said as he came closer to the two.

"What are you talking about father?" Arthur said, tightening his hold on Merlin as Marcus sent a glare at him which he returned.

"Get your hands off of Merlin, right now, what you are doing is wrong?"

"No father I will not and would you care to tell me how this is wrong?" Uther gritted his teeth to stop himself from shouting and making even more of a scene. Silence passed between them and Arthur chuckled.

"You have no answer to that. Although me and Merlin are from the same house, we are not related and this relationship is two way and consensual, nothing is wrong with it."

"Merlin is to marry Prince Marcus." Uther said.

"Maybe Merlin wants to marry Prince Arthur." Arthur responded.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Uther growled back.

"Excuse me, but it is my life and I can choose to live it how I want to." Merlin said butting in between the two alpha males.

"I raised you since you were a young child, housed you, clothed you and fed you, kept you well and you can not do one simple thing I am asking of you?" Uther fumed at the raven haired girl. Merlin had thought about this before, about how she could do this after all Uther had done for her, but this was not a little thing she would be doing, and that made her very angry.

"This "thing" is not simple Uther, this requires the rest of my life to be dedicated to this prince, who I have never met before, I am to be loyal to him, whether he be or not to me, he might be a disloyal man, I do not know, who I know is Arthur and despite the fact that he is a giant prat, he is loyal, kind and a beyond fantastic friend, someone I can see myself living a long and happy married life with and have many children, I can not see that with Marcus."

"Happy or not it doesn't matter, this isn't a marriage of love."

"UTHER!" Ygraine's voice shouted over the yelling and everyone's eyes turned to the Queen. "Merlin is like a daughter to you, the least you can give her is a little respect and that to her choices, she is in love with Arthur not Marcus and Arthur is the only one she will ever be in love with."

"She is just a child, she doesn't understand the meaning of love and what does that matter, love fades." he shouted and that immediately hurt Ygraine.

"I take it that means you no longer love me?" Ygraine said, the hurt could be heard as she spoke and the look on Uther's face showed that he had regretted what he said.

"Of course I love you." he said, walking away from Merlin and to his wife.

"Uther, answer a question for me."

"Yes, of course."

"Why did you marry me?" she asked and Uther gave her a strange look. "You didn't marry me because of my status, I was not a noble, you married me because you loved me, why can you not let Merlin's marriage be the same?" Uther sighed, he knew his wife was right and marrying Merlin off to Arthur, someone she loved was the right thing to do, but he wanted security, not only for his kingdom but for Merlin as well.

"I do." Uther said.

"Let them marry Uther, Arthur will be happy and so will Merlin, they will have heirs and the Pendragon line can continue, and think positively Uther, this way you don't have to look for a wife for Arthur."

"Yes, that is true." Uther agreed.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you promised my father that me and Merlin would be married and he is now on his deathbed, I do not have long to find a wife and a Queen for my kingdom." Prince Marcus said and Ygraine sighed.

"I'm sorry Prince Marcus, but-"

"Mother." A voice said from behind the blonde Queen and everyone turned to find that Morgana had joined them. "May I offer a suggestion?" she said battering her eyelashes.

"What do you suggest Morgana?" Ygraine asked her daughter. Morgana brought forward Guinevere who had been standing nearby, although she was no longer dressed in her servant clothes, but orange royal dresses which belonged to Morgana.

"I suggest that Merlin marries Arthur and that Lady Guinevere marries Prince Marcus, he's in need of a wife and a Queen and Gwen is in need a husband and there's not that many decent men in Camelot." Morgana said, sticking her tongue out at Arthur who glared at her. "And Prince Marcus seems like a very decent man, it's a win, win situation." Morgana reasoned.

"It would be an honour to marry the Lady Guinevere." Prince Marcus said, smiling at her.

"Well...I think that's sorted then." Ygraine said, clasping her hands together. "Now we have two weddings to plan, who should be first?" she smiled at the four young adults.

"It should be Marcus and Guinevere, with Marcus' father being so ill..." Merlin said and they nodded.

"Well, we better ready to leave for Prince Marcus' kingdom, it's only right we have the wedding there, prince Marcus do you have people to help you plan the wedding and get all the things you need?" Ygraine asked the young prince.

"I do, your majesty."

"Great, we better ready ourselves to leave." Ygraine said, pulling Marcus, Morgana, Guinevere and Uther with her to the castle, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"Looks like everything's worked out for the better." Arthur grinned and hugged Merlin close to his side.

"Indeed it has and I guess that means it won't be long until our wedding." Merlin smiled up at Arthur.

"I can't wait." he said, leaning down and giving her a kiss.


	7. Gwen and Marcus

**Title: **Lady Merlin

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Lady Merlin was raised in by Ygraine and Uther beside their children Morgana and Arthur. When Uther suggests Merlin marries to a prince from an ally kingdom Arthur becomes outraged and has to come to the fact that he is in love with her. Based on a prompt from and dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel. Alive!Uther, Alive!Ygraine, Good!Morgana, Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Fem!Merlin.

**Word count: **812

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

The next day Ygraine, Uther, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Leon, Gwen and Prince Marcus had left Camelot to return to Prince Marcus' kingdom in order for Prince Marcus and 'Lady' Guinevere to wed and before that to make the wedding plans, before the rest would head back to Camelot to do the same for Merlin and Arthur.

For the entire trip Merlin's focus had been on Gwen. Was Gwen actually okay with all of this? Did she actually want to marry Prince Marcus? Why was she pretending to be a lady?

"Merlin?" she jumped at the mention of her name and looked over to the other side of her carriage to Arthur.

"Yes?" she said, a little dazed from being taking away from her thoughts so quickly.

"Are you okay, you seem...out of it."

"I was just thinking..."

"About?" he prompted.

"Gwen."

"What about her?"

"About her marrying Prince Marcus, I doubt this is what she really wants, so why is she doing it?"

"Aren't you glad that she did?" Arthur asked.

"I am...but I want to know why she is doing this."

"Then when we reach the kingdom we can question her." Merlin nodded and looked out of the carriage window at the foreign lands.

"Doesn't look like it'll be too long...I see Prince Marcus' castle in the distance." Arthur moved next to Merlin to look at what she was seeing.

"It'll take an hour." Arthur said and moved himself closer. "Now let's finally finished what we started yesterday when we were so rudely interrupted." he said and pressed his lips to Merlin's in a deep kiss.

* * *

"Welcome to my kingdom your majesties, I hope you like it, I will have servants ready your rooms, in the meanwhile you can look around my kingdom." Prince Marcus said before leaving the Camelot royals behind.

"This is the perfect chance to talk to Gwen." Arthur pointed out to Merlin and she nodded.

"Let's get her alone though." They walked over to Gwen who was in a conversation with Morgana and Leon, but noticed them walk towards her.

"Hello Merlin, Arthur." she greeted them.

"Hi Gwen." the two said in unison.

"Can we speak to you...alone?" Arthur asked and Gwen nodded.

"I'll speak to you two later?" she said to Morgana and Leon who nodded.

"Yeah, me and Leon were going to check out the market." Morgana smiled brightly, gripping Leon's arm tightly, he only rolled his eyes.

"We'll see you three later, have fun." he said and was dragged away by his wife.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Gwen asked as soon as they were alone.

"Why are you marrying Prince Marcus?" Merlin asked.

"I-"

"Are you just doing it for us, so that me and Merlin can get married?"

"Well, yes...and no."

"What is the other reason you're doing this?" Merlin asked.

"I want to get married...I'm not exactly getting younger and I don't get to meet a lot of people...then Morgana told me what was happening and we leapt at the opportunity." Gwen explained.

"But...you're Lady Guinevere now." Arthur said.

"Yes, Morgana lent me a few of her dresses and some jewellery and we forged some scrolls identifying we as Lady of a very far away kingdom, with several older siblings, so need to visit there would be non existent."

"Wow, you really planned that out." Arthur said and Gwen nodded. "Are you happy about this marriage, are you one hundred percent sure this is what you want?" Gwen nodded, again.

"Yes Arthur, it really is." she smiled.

"Well, great, no come on, let's see if this place is any better than Camelot...which I doubt!" Merlin added after getting a glare from Arthur.

* * *

Prince Marcus' council and the rest of his people were very officiant and it only took them three days to prepare the wedding, during those three days Gwen and Marcus had spent most of that time together and were now very close and that made Merlin very happy.

She didn't want her friend to go into a marriage with no love, but it seemed she was not going to.

The wedding was beautiful, and Gwen looked beautiful and happy and glowing and the day was wonderful and perfect. Merlin wasn't one for parties, but she was very happy to attend this one.

"This had been an amazing day." Arthur whispered in her ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Imagine our wedding day then." Merlin sighed, relaxing into Arthur's arms.

"It will be even more perfect." he said, kissing her neck.

Merlin really could not wait for her wedding, a day where she and Arthur would be pampered and at the centre of everyone's attention, and as big headed as that seemed, Merlin was going to love that.

"I can't wait."


	8. Arthur and Merlin

**Title: **Lady Merlin

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Lady Merlin was raised in Camelot by Ygraine and Uther beside their children Morgana and Arthur. When Uther suggests Merlin marries to a prince from an ally kingdom Arthur becomes outraged and has to come to the fact that he is in love with her. Based on a prompt from and dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel. Alive!Uther, Alive!Ygraine, Good!Morgana, Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Fem!Merlin.

**Word count: **1,608

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Lady Guinevere and Prince Marcus' wedding had gone and past and the Pendragon's had returned home to plan for an even bigger celebration, the marriage of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon, the joining of the two and securing the throne for the next generation.

Arthur didn't think he'd ever seen his parents so happy, he was espically shocked at his father since at first he did not like the idea of Merlin and Arthur marrying, he wanted Arthur to marry someone from another kingdom, so that they would make a new allie and one less enemy, but Ygraine had certainly chage his view on their relationship and now they were to be wed.

"You seem more excited for my wedding than I do." Arthur said to his father. The two were in the throne room with Ygraine, doing some more planning for the wedding whilst Merlin was with Morgana having her final wedding dress fitting since the planned date for the wedding was in a little over two weeks.

"It just brings back memories of when myself and your mother were planning our wedding day, oh so many years ago." he said walking over to his wife and kissing her making Arthur cringe slightly, he didn't mind people kissing, but these were his parents and for him it was weird.

"Uther you make it seem as it we married a century ago!" she exclaimed with a laugh, resting her hands on her husbands chest with the palms flat while his laid rest on her hips.

"25 years is near another a century, one quarter." he teased. "Although you do not look a day older than the day when you became my wife." Ygrained blushed and the two shared several more kisses because Arthur cleared his throat, twice, to get their attention.

"Father, Mother, could we please carry on the planning, I do want to get married before I die." he whined, although would not admit it was a whine if you were to ask him, but it made his parents chuckle.

"Of course, Arthur." Ygraine said and becomed him to a near by table that had set up with planning sheets which they needed to sort through and finalise a few things before Merlin and Arthur could have their wedding day.

* * *

Merlin winced as she felt a pin just hit her skin, going through the soft white material of her wedding dress. Oh, wedding. The thought made her nervous and excited at the same time, which just made nausous.

"My Queen, are you okay? You seem paler than usual." The dressmaker said, stopping the work she was doing for a second to question her queen's health.

"I'm fine, just nervous." The middle aged woman smiled and continued her work.

"It's understanable, both the bride and the groom feel nervous before they wed but believe me it will be one of the greatest day of your lives and then you can look forward to having children."

Children. Oh christ. Oh course Arthur would need at least a son, and it may take her more than one try for that to happen.

"Children." Merlin said, thinking out loud.

"Yes, you should have loads of children, you and the prince Arthur are very attractive people you would make the most beautiful babies." the dressmaker gushed and Melrin blushed.

"I'm sure we will." she smiled.

"Oh Merlin you look stunning." Morgana said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Thank you." she blushed.

"Oh stop blushing Merlin." Morgana scowlded and the dressmaker laughed finishing off the final bit of her wedding dress.

"It really is a beautiful dress." Merlin said, looking down at her dress. A white dress with a mixture of silk and cotton that was very nice to touch as well as look at, the dress dipped in to expose a slight bit of clevage but the neck and arms were covered in lace, which was not as comfortable as the silk and cotton but she could put up with it just for her wedding day. "Thank you so much." she smiled at the dressmaker who smiled back at her.

"It is no problem Merlin." Merlin loved it when people used her actual name instead of a title, that was the only bad thing about being raised in royalty, she had to get used to all the 'your majesties' 'my lady' etc.

Even though she'd been royalty all her life she still didn't like it and couldn't see how people could like it, but then again if they were like Uther, they loved the titles and the power that came with them, they were lucky they had Ygraine to keep him in his place overwise he might have let all the power go to his head.

"Only two weeks now Merlin." Morgana said, only two weeks.

And those two weeks passed by as if they were seconds, it felt like just now she was in her chambers getting her wedding dress fitted and now she was standing in front of the large wooden doors that lead into the throne room which she and Arthur would be wed in.

"Are you ready?" A voice said from behind her and she turned around to see Ygraine dressed in a beautiful yellow dress, made just for her on this special occasion. Merlin swallowed and nodded, but her eyes said no. "Merlin, there really is no need to be nervous, everything will be fine, you and Arthur will be married and be able to live the rest of your lives together." Ygraine said, holding her shoulders and squeezing them in comfort.

"Thank you Ygraine...I think I'm ready." she said and took a deep breath as two maidservants open each of the doors and the specially made up for Arthur and Merlin's wedding, throne room. All of the guests turned to Merlin, gasped and smiled at her which Merlin took as a good sign, Ygraine walked in front of her, walking to where Uther and Arthur stood before music filled the hall and Merlin began to walk up to where her future groom was stood.

He was dressed in his chainmail which almost looked like it was brand new because the silver was so bright and his cloak was far more red than the last time he had worn it. He really did look like a knight in shining armour, only without the horse.

He turned around and their eyes met and Merlin only just remembered to walk. The both smiled at each other as Merlin made her way up to him.

"You look beautiful." he whispered to her and her pale face went a shade of pink as she blushed.

"Thank you, you look...amazing." she gasped out, not sure which word to use but Arthur seemed pleased by it. After a few seconds they turned to Geoffery who was grinning at the young lovers.

"We are gathered here today to join these two together through the binding of hands."

Merlin and Arthur had chosen this ceremony instead of many others because it was how Ygraine and Uther had also married and the word were what the two liked the most about it.

"_Will you honour and respect one another and seek to never break that honour?"_

"_Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"_

"_Will you share the burdens of each other so that your spirits may grow in this union?"_

"_Will you share each others laughter and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?" _

"_As your hands are bound together now so you lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."_

Beautiful vows.

"Exchange the rings." Geoffery annouced and Uther walked up behind Arthur with a gold ring with a Pendragon red ruby in the middle of the engravings and Ygraine did the same with Merlin only the ring she was to put on Arthur's hand lacked the ruby and was only a gold ring with engravings but that was all he had wished for and as for Merlin she had wanted the same but the king and queen had requested she add something onto it in order to make it more feminine, hence the ruby.

Arthru took the ring from the pillow his father was holding and lifted up Merlin's left hand and placed the ring upon it, glimpsing at her dark eyes and catching the blush which had darken on her cheeks which made him grin.

Merlin turned and took the ring from the pillow Ygraine was holding and mouthed a 'thank you' to Ygraine who nodded and beamed at the bride. Merlin slipped on the ring on Arthur's finger and they waited for Geoffery to speak.

"Now man and wife, you may kiss the bride." he annouced and Arthur cupped one side of her face and brought her in for their first kiss as man and wife. It was short and sweet but there was plenty of time in the future for longer and more passionate kisses.

When they parted the court burst into cheers and clapping. Merlin and Arthur held each other close and smiled out onto the court, the King and Queen by their side, the next time they would being doing something like this they would be King and Queen, but right now they were just them, married and ready to live the rest of their lives together as husband and wife.

* * *

_The next chapter is just wedding night smut, so you can either end it here or read the next chapter (when it's published) whatever you want, thank you. _


End file.
